Oni Assassin
"Oni Assassin" ( Ansatsuki) is an attribute. See also Assassination. Playstyle Oni Assassins have a high focus on traps and trickery. They focus on sending cards face-down into the soul of their cards, with dangerous effects triggering should those souls be sent to the drop zone. This gives the player strategic control of the field, as only the owner of these face-downs know what they are, while the opponent would often try to prevent the face-downs from activating. Some Oni Assassin monsters have a keyword called Ambush which allows monsters that were face down in the soul of a card on the field to be called from the drop zone when they are sent to the drop zone, while some of them become stronger when they enter the field this way. The Oni Assassins have high synergy with the Assassination attribute, as both will have their effects triggered when they are sent to the drop zone as Souls. List of Sets with Oni Assassin Cards *X Booster Set 1: The Dark Lord's Rebirth *X Booster Set Alternative 3: LVL Up! Heroes & Adventurers! *X Booster Set 3: Overturn! Thunder Empire! *X Booster Set Alternative 4: New World Chaos *X2 Booster Set 1: Buddy Legends *S Booster Set Alternative 1: Buddy Lineage *X Climax Booster 2: Worst Batzz Awakened ~Black Autodeity~ (JP) *X Climax Booster: Driven to Disorder *S Special Pack: Super Clash!! Batzz VS Geargod *X Special Series 3: 5 WORLD BUILD MASTERS (JP) *X Special Series 4: X Duel Chest *X Ultimate Booster 1: Buddy Quest Monsters ～Adventurer VS Demon Lord～ (JP) *X Ultimate Booster 2: Hero's Great War NEW GENERATIONS (JP) *X Ultimate Booster 3: Complete Chaos (JP) *S Ultimate Booster 3: Buddy Chronicle (JP) *Promo Cards List of Oni Assassin Cards Katana World Items *Chaos Brand Dimensional Sword *Dark Arms, Demonic Poison Fumes Cube *Dark Arms, Flame Blade *Dark Arms, Soaring Blade *Dark Arms, Steel-slicing Strings *Hairpin Blade, Hoozuki *Hidden Dark Arms, Yobigatana Monsters Size 0 *Blue Fiend, Kid Kuma *CHAOS Lament Oni *Half-Fiend, Kid Yase *Lesser Fiend, Amanojaku *Lesser Fiend, Yama Oni *Oni Horde, Underworld Legion Size 1 *Dusk Fiend, Yagyo *Fiend of Ailments, Affliction Oni *Fiend of Gaze, Ayo *Grudge Fiend, Hannya *Lady Oni, Uji Bridge Princess *Red Fiend, Kid Kaneguma *White Fiend, Kid Toraguma Size 2 *Fiend of a Hundred Flogs, Rashomon *Pale Yellow Fiend, Kid Hoshiguma *Red Lady Oni, Kureha *Yatsuka Fiend, Tsuchigumo Size 3 *"Shuten Demonic Deity" Kid Ibuki *Body of Dark Arms, Kid Ibuki *CHAOS Ox-Head Horse-Face *Great Mountain Rogue, Kid Ibuki *Ibuki's Right-hand Man, Kid Ibaraki *Mountain Deity Oni Blade, Kid Ibuki *Oni Boss, Kid Ibuki *Oni-Devouring Oni, Kid Ibuki "Arabone" *Oniseer of Autodeity, CHAOS Ibuki *Rampaging Evil Demon, Akuro-oh *Sturdy Oni, A Lad from Kibi *White Mask Tyrant, Kid Ibuki *Witching Hour Oni, Kid Ibuki "Gedomaru" Dual Cards Monsters Size 0 *Demons Assassin, Ziogre (Katana/Hero) *Dispatcher from Assassin Circle, Sakate (Dungeon/Katana) Size 1 *Uniform Professional, Assassin Frill (Hero/Katana) Size 3 *Ghoul Deity Demon Lord, Ibuki (Dungeon/Katana) List of Oni Assassin Support Cards Items *Dark Arms, Demonic Poison Fumes Cube *Dark Arms, Flame Blade *Dark Arms, Soaring Blade *Dark Arms, Steel-slicing Strings *Hidden Dark Arms, Yobigatana Spells *Apex of Ambush *House of Assassins, Oni Convoy *Ibuki's Encouragement *Midnight Bodyguard *Oni Castle of Contraptions *Oni Consort Style, Trigger Tatami *Under The Table *Underhanded Means, Hakujo Rinne *Underhanded Means, Piercing Pins *Underhanded Means, Sneak Attack *Watchful Eyes Impacts *Dark Skill, Eerie Wailings Monsters Size 0 *Oni Horde, Underworld Legion Size 1 *Fiend of Ailments, Affliction Oni *Fiend of Gaze, Ayo Size 2 *Red Lady Oni, Kureha Size 3 *Great Mountain Rogue, Kid Ibuki *Ibuki's Right-hand Man, Kid Ibaraki *Mountain Deity Oni Blade, Kid Ibuki Category:Attributes Category:Assassin Demon Category:Katana World Category:Oni Assassin